Night of the Dead
by jhock115
Summary: A group of teens fight for their lives against the crazy Richtofen. Will they survive, or will they perish? Rated T for language and gore. (There will be some romace in this, but not yet.)
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Dead

_**"Prologue": The Story Before**_

_It was a cloudy night as the moonlight was shining down on the lit high school football stadium. The marching band is playing to the game. The scoreboard read: Golden hawks: 21, Visitor: 35. As one of the players was trampled under the weight of the opposite team, a few marching band members cringed._

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt."_ said a skinny band nerd holding a trumpet._

_Another band nerd holding a baritone stepped around the music stands and instruments laying around the bleachers and walked next to the trumpeter and grabbed his shoulders, causing the trumpeter to flinch and scream. He turned around and looked at the person who scared him. It was Alex, his younger brother._

"Don't do that Alex, you know I scare easily!" _He said to Alex._

"I know Jared, that's why I did it!"_ Alex said as he hugged Jared and laughed really loud._

"KEEP YOUR INCEST IN PRIVATE PLEASE!" _Yelled a bandmate in the drumline._

"Hey... Shut up." _Jared said looking at the kid with a straight face._

"Nothing wrong with brothers hugging." _Alex said to the kid after Jared. The drummer then looked away._

_As the two laughed, their band director gave them a stink eye, which brought them back to playing their instruments._

_**At an old abandoned factory across town**_

_**"Yes, soon my pretties will rise again, and destroy this dry land of a town. Then, I'll expand my undead army, ALLOWING ME, TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ _ A man was standing in an old laboratory looking at over 30 rows of dead bodies. His body was unseen as he was standing in the darkness. He twisted the gas valve on a tank and a green gas flew into the air. __**"Soon my pretties.. Soon"**__ *THUD* The man fell to the ground unconscious from the chemical in the air. Suddenly, the bodies lying around the room started twitching, their eyes opened wide and were glowing purple. The bodies stood up, looked around, and then started limping to the open door. They looked around and saw people walking around on the sidewalks and in cars. Then, without warning, a body screamed, making a scream that a zombie would make and started running as a horde towards the road. They attacked all the citizens they saw and ate them. They then saw the stadium lights of the football stadium and started zombie running towards the stadium._

_**10 Minutes Later**_

_Jared, Alex, and the rest of the band were in the bleachers playing pep band. Jared looked over during a break and saw Jake, his other younger brother, sitting all alone, looking down and depressed. He walked over to Jake and gestured Alex to do the same. He sat down next to Jake and put his arm around his shoulder, causing Jake to snap out of his daydream in surprise._

"Oh, hey Jared."_ Jake said with a half happy, half sad face._

"Why so glum chum?" _said Alex, sitting down on the other side of Jake._

"Yeah, we wanna kno…?"_ Jared paused and sniffed the air._

"What's up?"_ Jake asked confused._

"Do you smell that? It smells like alcohol mixed with skunk juice."_ Jared said holding his nose._

_Jake and Alex smelled the air and quickly held their noses in disgust._ "My God, that smells horrible!" _Alex yelled while holding his nose._ "It smells worse than a dead cow laying in its own crap!" _Jake said rubbing his watering eyes. As the smell went away, the trio went back to watching the game. Jared looked off towards the town to see if anything was more interesting. He then noticed a big group of people walking towards the stadium. He poked at Jake to make him look._

"That's a lot of people. I wonder what they're doing." _Jake said looking at the group. Soon the whole stadium crowd was staring at the huge group. All of a sudden, the group of people walked over to the fence and climbed over it. Suddenly it hit Jared what was happening, he stood up, and screamed at the top of his lungs,_ "ZOMBIES!" _The horde that had left the laboratory have reached the stadium. The whole stadium grew quiet, then all that was heard was the distorted screams of the undead horde running towards the field._

**_Forgive me for this, I write short chapters and this is my first story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: The Darkness of the Night's End**_

Jared, Alex, and Jake started running through the crowd, making their way to the gate that leads to the school campus. The crowd was running in the opposite direction towards the stadium entrance.

"Where are we going Jared?" Alex yelled to Jared as they were running through the gate.

"We're going to the Band Room, we need to get our things and get to our car." Jared said to Alex, not looking back at him so he wouldn't hit anything. Suddenly a small group of zombies turned and saw the brothers running towards the school. They started follow them.

"OH, CRAP. WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Jake yelled turning and seeing the zombies following them. The zombies started catching up to the boys and tried to grab Alex's shirt. Alex screamed and turned around while running backwards.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex tightly gripped his baritone and whacked the zombie across the head. The zombie moaned as it fell to the ground with its skull broken open and oozing brain matter. Alex's jaw dropped as he stared at the dead body.

"I just killed a zombie." Alex said quietly after he turned around and continued running. Jared then stopped in his path, turned around, and held his trumpet to his mouth. He played a loud high C. The sound of the note caused the zombies to hold their ears and scream. Jared took advantage of this, gripped his trumpet tightly like a baseball bat, and swung it at the zombie's head. Its head flew off its shoulders and hit a wall. The body when fell back and leaked blood out of its neck.

"HOME RUN!" Jared said as he laughed and started running again. Alex then started holding his saxophone, turned around, aimed the reed piece at the zombie's head, and swung down, impaling the reed into the zombie's skull. Making it fall down to the ground.

"Alright. That's all of them." Said Jake as he turned around and caught up with Jared and Alex, who were already at the band room resting from the run.

"What's next?" Alex asked to Jared. He was breathing heavily.

Jared walked over to his locker and grabbed his lucky ball cap and red 80's sunglasses. "I don't know." Jared said looking at Alex with a face of worry. The trio gave a heavy sigh and walked over to their truck. Jared took the driver seat while Alex took shotgun, leaving Jake in the back seat. Suddenly, zombies saw the boys starting up the truck and started running over to them.

"Ugh guys, we've got company." Jake said as Jared was backing out of the parking space. Alex, turned and saw the zombies and tapped Jared on the shoulder. Jared then looked through the rear view mirror and he switched to drive and floored it out of the parking lot. He drove onto the street and continued going.

"Alright, I say we get supplies. We'll need food, weapons, medicine, and clothing if we wanna survive this." Jared said as he started driving towards a Wal-Mart.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Said Alex still looking through the mirror.

"Alright, next stop… WAL-MART!" Jared said stepping on the gas and driving towards Wal-Mart. A dark, figure was watching them from afar.

**"I SEE GREAT POTENTIAL IN THEM."**, the figure said in a distorted voice. Its voice sounded almost feminine and young, as if it was a little girl. She then disappeared into the shadows and followed the boys in their truck to Wal-Mart.

I realized this story has short chapters after reading through it. So it might not take you too long to read.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Chapter 2: Cleanup in Aisle 115"**_

_Jake was shaking from fear while sitting in his seat. His teeth chattering and his skin covered in goose bumps._

"Man, you look terrible."_ Jared said pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot and looking in the rear view mirror._

"Well how else am I to react to a zombie apocalypse?" _Jake said yelling at Jared._

"Dude, chill. It's gonna be fine." _Alex said grabbing Jake by his shoulder._

_The trio made their way into the open doors of Walmart and dropped their jaws in shock. The store was riddled with gore, blood stained on the shelves and floor, bodies on the ground and inside shopping carts. Jake ran over to a trash can and threw up into it. Then he threw up again when he saw a heart and stomach covered in his vomit and blood._

"Oh my God!" _Jake said, holding his stomach in pain._

"Are you alright?" _Jared asked walking over to Jake and holding his shoulder as he was breathing heavily, while bent down and holding his knees._

"Yeah, I just need a second." _Jake said looking down at the floor. He then got up and breathed in heavily and breathed out. "Alright. Let's go." Jake started walking towards Alex and Jared._

"Wow, even I would've needed more recovery time from something like that." _Jared said to Alex._

"Alright, let's split up. Jared, you go get medical supplies and Alex, you go get us some food. I'll go get us some flashlights and walkie-talkies. Meet up in the gun section when you've got enough supplies" _Jake said to Jared and Alex. They just looked at him with their jaws dropped._ "DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!"_ Jake screamed to the two shocked brothers._

"OK. OK! JUST STOP YELLING!"_ said Jared shielding his face with his hands. "Yeah, we'll go get the supplies." Alex said to Jake. Jake looked at his two brothers who were just as scared as he was when he was freaking out in the truck. His face of anger turned to a face of sadness and he hugged his brothers to calm them down. They all calmed down and started walking towards their designations. Jared went to the pharmacy aisles, Jake went to the electronics aisles, and Alex went to the food aisles_.

**_"Time to introduce myself. Hmm, but which one. Jared shows leadership, but he's missing something. While Alex has strength and great defenses. Although, Jake struck fear into the two with one sentence. Hmm, I know who I choose now. Prepare yourself, for*CRASH* is coming for you. Uh oh, they're coming."_**_The figure jumped off of the shelf and started walking towards the pharmacy aisle._

_**Jared's POV**_

"Alright, first I need a worker's keys so I can get medicine that's locked up." _Jared walked over to the counter and rang a bell sitting on it._

"What was the point of that?" _Jared jumped over the counter and landed on a dead pharmacist, he gagged a little and grabbed the keys off of the body's key ring. He jumped over the counter and went to get a backpack from the school section. As he was walking to the backpacks, a zombie walked around the corner and looked at Jared._

_He screamed._

**_Alex's POV_**:

"Ok, food. Food, food, food, food, food." _Alex was wearing a backpack that was taken from the hiking section and started grabbing canned foods and breads._

"I should grab a mini propane grill so we can heat up certain foods." _Alex walked over to the camping aisles and grabbed a grill and several mini propane tanks._ "If I've learned anything from King of the Hill, it's that propane can explode very easily."_ Alex chuckled as he put the mini tanks in a separate pocket. He started walking back to the food section when he heard a scream._

**_Jake's POV:_**

_Jake ran over to the electronics section and looked for flashlights, as he was looking, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a zombie staring him dead on. He smiled at the zombie and it smiled back, it then screamed at him, he gripped his saxophone and slammed down on the zombie's head. It fell to the ground and blood splattered all over Jake._

"Fuckin' gross."_ Jake said, wiping off the chunks of meat that flew onto him. He went back to searching and grabbed three flashlights. _"Alright, now I need to get some flashlight batteries."_ Jake walked over to the batteries section and grabbed 5 packs of D batteries. He turned around and saw a package of walkie-talkies._ "Yes!"_ He grabbed the package and then heard a scream._

_**Jared's POV… Again:**_

As the zombie swiped at Jared, he ducked and Sparta kicked the zombie in the chest. Jared kept his foot on the zombie's chest and held his trumpet like a golf club. "FOUR!" Jared swung his trumpet at the zombie's head and it flew off of its neck and flew away somewhere in the store. Its body grew limp. "HOLE IN ONE!" A pair of laughs were heard throughout the store. Jared chuckled and ran back to the pharmacy aisle to grab medicine. As he was grabbing some peroxide, he felt something appear behind him. _**"Hello."**_ Jared stopped suddenly and slowly turned his head behind him. He saw a dark figure standing behind him with its face hidden. He was in shock.

**_Jake and Alex's POV:_**

"HA!" Alex and Jake laughed out loud in unison while they were standing in the weapons section waiting for Jared to arrive with medications. "Let's look at the weapons they have until Jared shows up, then we can arm up." Alex said to Jake who nodded in agreement. They walked around the section looking at guns and knives to aid them in their survival. Jake grabbed a hunting knife and axe to use as melees, while Alex grabbed a Mossberg and looked through its sights.

_**Jared and the New Person's POV:**_

"Who are you?" Jared asked the person.

"All will be in answered in a second." The person reached out and grabbed Jared's hands. Suddenly Jared felt a shock go through his arms and he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked at a broken mirror and saw that his eyes were glowing yellow and his skin was pale. He screamed, but when it came out, it sounded as if a zombie had screamed. **"What's happened to me?"** Jared said with his new distorted voice. _**"Do not be alarmed."**_ Jared said to himself. **"How are you doing this?"** Jared said to the person. **_"Magic."_**They said to Jared.** "Really?"** Jared asked._** "NO YOU IDIOT, I'M A GHOST, I'M POSSESSING YOU!"**_ The ghost yelled using Jared to talk. Jake and Alex walked over to see what was taking Jared so long. When they got to the pharmacy they saw Jared standing in the middle of the aisle with his backpack on the ground and medicine all over the floor. Jake and Alex looked at each other in confusion. Alex walked over to Jared. He grabbed Jared's shoulder, "Jared, are you alright?" Alex said to Jared. Jared jumped and turned around in fright. Alex screamed and fell backwards as Jake stood there with his jaw dropped. **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! YOU KNOW I SCARE EASILY!"** Jared screamed at the unconscious Alex and Shocked Jake, who then fainted. _**"Shit."**_Jared and the ghost said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Chapter 3: New Allies; both Dead and Alive"_ **

"Uh, since we're able to talk in private now, what's your name?" Jared said looking up at nothing. _**"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?"**_ The ghost said as Jared. The

ghost then left Jared's body and appeared in front of him. The ghost was revealed to be a girl around the age of 14. She had long black hair that was held back as a

ponytail and she was wearing an old night gown that has apparently burned around the bottom near her feet. Her body was floating in midair and she was slightly

transparent. "You're just a girl?" Jared said in amazement. _**"Yes, my name is Samantha."** _She landed on the ground and her body lost its transparency. She then held

out her hand to Jared, causing Jared to flinch. _**"Do not worry, I will not possess you again."**_ Her voice was no longer distorted and she giggled at Jared's flinch. Jared

then shook Samantha's hand. "I'm…" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence. _**"You're Jared Hock, you are 16 years old and you love reading fan fictions."**_

Samantha finished Jared's sentence and added her knowledge of him into the sentence. Jared looked at Samantha in curiosity, "How did you know that stuff?" He asked

with his head tilted. _**"Well, I possessed you, allowing me to use your whole body, your legs, your arms, and your voice. Plus I get access to your memories, so I **_

_**know a lot about you. Do not worry, I'll keep your secrets safe."**_ Samantha giggled at Jared.

"Oh man my head hurts." Alex got up and held his head. "Alex! You're ok." Jared ran over to his brother who was sitting on the floor. "Yeah, I see you're alright too." Alex

looked at unconscious Jake and kicked him in the rib. He screamed in pain and quickly sat up while holding his side. "Why the hell did you do that?" Jake said punching

Alex in the knee. "How else was I gonna wake you up?" Alex said grabbing his knee. "Umm, guys." Jared interrupted their feud and waved at them. "Guys, meet

Samantha. Samantha, you probably know who they are since you know my thoughts and memories." Jared gestured to Samantha. _**"Hello."** _Samantha said with a smile

while in her ghost form. "She's a ghost?" Alex said in amazement. "Wow, a real life ghost." Jake said to himself. A crash was heard across the store. _**"Uh oh, zombies."**_

Samantha said then became invisible. "Alright, quick, to the gun section!" Jared, Jake, and Alex ran through the store to the gun section. "Hey, why is what's-her-name

not helping us?" Jake asked while he slammed his saxophone into a zombie head. _**"My powers are limited, this is all I can do for a moment." **_Samantha said as she

focused on a zombie. Jared then whacked the zombie in the head, killing it. Suddenly a green light floated in front of Jared. A bomb was floating inside it. _**"Grab it!"**_

Samantha yelled to Jared. Jared reached out and touched it. A flash engulfed the store and an explosion was heard. Then all the zombies in the store exploded.

_**"Kaboom"**_ Samantha said with a demonic voice."I don't want to know... yet." Jared said as he and the others got to the gun section.

"Alright, ARM UP BOYS!" Alex yelled to Jared and Jake. Jared grabbed a Peacekeeper SAR(Sub Assault Rifle) and a hunting knife. "The Peacekeeper's name is such a lie.

I'm gonna call this gun, Chaos!" Jared then took his knife and etched the word Chaos into the side of the gun. Jake grabbed an M1911 and held it in his right hand, the

he pulled out his hunting knife and held it tactical knife style with his pistol. Alex grabbed a 22 Lever Action Shotgun. "I'll call you, Switchshot." Alex said as he etched

the name into the wooden finish of the gun. "Ok, now we need ammo." Jared said has he put Chaos on his back. _**"Allow me."**_ Samantha floated down in front of the

boys and held out her hands. Suddenly a floating ammo crate appeared in front of them. Alex reached out and touched the ammo crate. A flash lit up the room _**"MAX **_

_**AMMO!"**_ Samantha said in a demonic voice. Suddenly mags and shells were put into everyones' weapons. As well as a bunch of reserve ammo that appeared on their

ammo belts. "Whoa!" All three boys said as the sound of zombie screams filled the room. "Alright. Lets do this." Jared said as he pulled back the slide on Chaos.

Everyone aimed at the zombies while huddled in a group. "Hey guys!" A deep voice was heard from the side of the group. Jared looked over and saw that it was

Daniel, their friend in the baritone section. Next to him was Jared's trumpet freshman, Robert. "Oh great, Robert's with him. At least Daniel made it." Their new allies

were definitely something to behold.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chapter 4: The Story is starting."

*How is he still alive* Jared thought to himself. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" He then yelled at them. "We took a car and drove here." Robert said as we grabbed Jared's

Chaos. "HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY CHAOS!" Jared said grabbing his gun from Robert and aimed his gun at him. _**"Jared don't! I have an idea."**_ Samantha said floating over to

Jared. She entered him. "**_You obviously don't want Robert here. So lets try to get rid of him. Lead him away and let the zombies get him."_** Samantha whispered in Jared's

voice to Alex and Jake. "Sounds like a plan." Jared said in his demonic voice. Jake and Alex snickered in agreement. "Here." Jared/Samantha threw two pistols and ammo

to Daniel and Robert. _**"Get in our way and your bait."**_ Samantha said as Jared. "Jeez Jared calm down. You're getting really mad." Daniel said to Jared/Samantha.

Samantha appeared out of Jared and slapped Daniel on the face. **_"That was me, don't get pissed off at him just because a ghost that doesn't know you is trying _**

**_to _****_protect her host."_ **Samantha said to Daniel. Daniel remained quiet as Samantha entered Jared. The zombies made their way to the group and charged. "Time to

die!" Robert said shooting his M9 at a zombie. Samantha left Jared and floated over to a shelf. "Wait, what are you doing?" Jared questioned the Spector. I am of no

help, I will provide support with those power-ups from earlier." Samantha said to Jared as she sat down on a shelf. "That's good enough. Just don't get in our way."

Robert said to Samantha, offending her. Jared walked over to Robert and slapped him in the back of the head. "OW!" Robert held the back of his head and kicked Jared

in the shin, but missed and hit the air. "It's a zombie apocalypse, stop fighting and kill." Jared said to Robert as he smacked him in the back of the head again. Robert

then aimed his pistol at Jared and fired. "THAT'S A BIG NO-NO!" Samantha said as she appeared in front of Jared, who had closed his eyes in fear and grabbed the

bullet before it hit Jared. Jared opened his eyes and saw that Samantha had caught the bullet and breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked at Robert and growled.

"AHHHH!"Robert saw Jared's angry face and ran away. "GET BACK HERE!" Jared ran after Robert. "Don't get eaten." Alex yelled to Jared. Jared chased Robert through

the bloody store, then let Robert get away and watched him get lost. As he walked back to the others, he heard a blood curdling scream and the sound of zombies.

"Whelp, he's dead." Jared said to himself as the sound of slashes and tears echoed behind him. Suddenly, the zombies and a zombified Robert ran around the corner

towards Jared."Oh, great." Jared said as he watched the dead Robert running towards him. He then pulled out Chaos and fired at the zombies and what was left of

poor Robert. The sound of bodies falling and bullet casings hitting the ground was all that was heard throughout the store. "Rest in peace Robert." Jared aimed Chaos

at zombie Robert and fired. His head exploded and fell to the ground. Jared walked over to the body and put it in a body in casket form. He sighed and walked back to

the others. "My god, they're everywhere." Alex said as he fired Switch Shot at the zombies, killing them. "This is definitely not how I pictured our Friday night." Jake said

as he slashed a zombie with his axe and split its head in half. "I guess Rusty's after this is out of the question?" Jared said as he returned to the group. Everyone

including Sam laughed, since she was able to understand the joke. He then fired at a zombie that had snuck up behind Alex. Sam noticed Robert wasn't with Jared and

floated over to him. "Where's Robert?" Sam asked as Jared fired Chaos at a zombie that was behind him. Jared paused for a moment and said nothing. "I had a feeling

that he'd go first." Daniel said as he fired at a zombie. "He was swarmed and was turned into one of them."He said as

he fired Chaos at more zombies. "I know you wanted to help him. But you knew that when he was swarmed, he was going to die. You were smart in taking caution."

Sam said to Jared. After about an hour of killing, the horde that had attacked them had been slain. Everyone gave out a sigh of relief. Sam clapped at them as she

floated over to Jared and possessed him. "Ok, let's get to your car and head back to campus. I sense survivors near that area." Sam said as Jared. Everyone nodded in

agreement and walked back to the truck. "I guess I shouldn't be in you since you're the only one who can drive." Sam said to Jared through Jared's voice. "Good idea."

Jared said to Sam. She exited his body and warped into the truck. She reached over and honked the horn. "COME ON! LET'S GO!" Jared and the others chuckled as

they walked to the truck and hopped in. Jared paused for a minute before he put the keys in the ignition and looked through the mirror at Sam. "Ok, can you tell us

about yourself now?" He said to the ghost. Sam closed her eyes and sighed. _**"It's a long story."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Chapter 6: A Girl That Reveals Her Secrets."**_

Sam looked at everyone in the car and worked up the strength to finally answer Jared._** "As you know, I'm Samantha. The story I am about to tell you is older than the Second World War, and it is full of horror and sadness."**_ Sam looked at everyone who was watching her with interest. _**"All right. Here goes."**_

_**Near Breslau, Germany. June 17, 1945**_

**_"I was at a factory known as Der Reise."_** Rain poured down on a giant facility. Smoke was coming out of the chimneys in every building and the generators powering the factory were sparking from the rain. "Activate power." A voice was heard through the window of a workshop. Inside stood two men and a giant machine with lights flashing all around it and electricity coming out the top of the machine. "Yes doctor." Another man said to the first man. The first man had almost no hair on his head, except for a long, bushy white beard. On his lab coat was a name tag with the name, Dr. Ludwig Maxis written on it. The second man was wearing a WWII style Wehrmacht Army uniform. On his uniform was a name tag with the name, Dr. Edward Richtofen written on it. He had short black hair, which was hidden under a cap which was the same coloring as his uniform. On the front center of his cap and on his shoulder was a white circle. Inside the circle was a swastika.

**_Present Time_**

"Wait, you're a Nazi?!" Alex said to Samantha in shock. _**"Can I continue?"**_ Sam said to Alex in an irritated tone. "Continue." He responded. _**"Thank you."**_

_**Der Reise, Breslau, Germany. 1945**_

Inside the machine was a chair with a dead body sitting in it. "Activate power." Maxis said to Edward without looking away from the machine. "Yes doctor." Edward said to Maxis. He pulled a lever connected to the machine. A bolt of lightning struck the inside of the machine and a flash engulfed the room. Inside the machine was nothing but a pool of blood and burned wood. "Oh… Oh my God!" Edward said in horror. "Get a hold of yourself and clean that up. Test number 12 is a failure. Subject has been reduced to the same state. As with previous subjects. Clean up the test chamber. NOW!" Maxis yelled to Edward who said nothing in return. Three stories up was the bedroom floor. All the rooms were dark except for one. Inside this room was a little girl, who was playing with her pet dog. On the open door was a sign that said, "Samantha Maxis's room".

**_Present Time:_**

"So. You were raised by Nazis?" Daniel said as he was looking at Samantha. _**"Yes, now please. LET ME FINISH MY STORY!"** _Samantha yelled to everyone to shut them up. They shut up. _**"Thank you. Anyway."**_

**_Back at Der Riese_**

"Dammit Edward, tie that mutt back into place. We can't have it escape the machine." Maxis yelled as Edward was tying a dog to the machine. A whimper was heard as Edward put a muzzle on the german shepard's snout. Across the room, eyes were watching what was going on in the room. The eyes were Samantha's.

"Edward, activate power." Edward watched over to the wall and flipped a switch. Lightning filled the machine and created a flash. When the light dimmed down, Edward looked inside the machine. The dog had been teleported away. "Dr. Maxis, we've done it." Edward cheered to Maxis who was looking at him in anger. "Subject 13 is a failure. It has teleported away. But has not warped back to the mainframe. Charge up the teleporter. NOW!" Maxis yelled to Edward. Suddenly a loud boom was heard from the machine. "Did you hear that?" Edward asked Maxis. "Quiet you fool!" Maxis yelled. "For some reason, a strange entity has filled the machine. Edward, open it." Maxis said pointing at the door. "Doctor I don't think..." Edward said before Maxis cut him off. "Open the door NOW!" Maxis screamed. Edward opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. For inside the machine, was a zombified dog. It was over 5 feet tall and had no fur, just rotten skin with burn marks and exposed ribs and tail bones. The monster's eyes were yellow like the color of yellowed teeth. Its eyes had no irises and it never blinked. Edward ran out of the beast's path as it walked around the room catching anything near it on fire. Samantha couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed open the door and ran to her father and said, "Daddy, what have you done with Fluffy?"

_**Present Time**_

"Your dad and Edward turned the dog into a zombie?!" Jared said in shock while he was driving towards Centennial. _**"Yes, Fluffy was my dog. She was my only friend at that Hellhole of a factory."**_ Samantha said as her eyes started to water(or whatever it is that ghost cry). Samantha breathed in and sighed. _**"Anyways..."**_

_**Back to the story**_

"Daddy, what did you do to Fluffy?!" Samantha yelled to Maxis. "Dammit Samantha I told you to never come in here. Edward, get her out of here." Maxis said looking at Samantha. "Yes doctor." Edward said. As he walked over to Samantha, the zombie dog looked at Edward and roared. The roar scared Samantha and she screamed bloody murder. "Fluffy!" Samantha said as she ran over to the zombie dog. "Samantha!" Maxis said as he ran over to his daughter. "That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." Maxis said holding Samantha. Suddenly the door was closed behind Maxis and Samantha. "What?" Maxis said as he looked at the door. On the other side of the door was Edward. He was evilly smiling to himself as he watched Maxis try to open the door. Then Fluffy started walking towards Maxis and Samantha. "Good bye, Dr. Maxis." Edward said as he laughed maniacally. Maxis then grabbed Samantha and they ran over to the machine. Maxis put Samantha in the machine and walked over to the switch and activated it. The machine gave off a flash and Samantha and Maxis were gone. Edward, smiling at his achievement, walked over to a room labeled "115 storage". He opened the door and looked at the crates and tanks of a strange blue substance. "Time to raise the dead." Edward said as he walked into the room.

_**Present:**_

Whoa, that's rough." Jake said as we watched Samantha in shock. "Yeah, but what is 115?" Jared asked as he turned into Centennial's stadium parking lot. _**"115 is what made the zombies."** _Samantha said to Jared. "Wait, is that what that smell was earlier?" Daniel said in shock. "Yes, that was most likely Edward's doing." Samantha said. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

_**This chapter is a cliff hanger, which I didn't realize(I wrote this months ago and finally got around to uploading it). So, next time, Samantha will finish her story and tell our group more about the zombies. What happens next? Find out soon. **_

_**Oh yeah. And don't forget to review! Thank you 115 Secrets to Unveil for telling me about my sentence error! Now good Bye! =)**_


End file.
